<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Don't cry.' by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493485">'Don't cry.'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Open Relationships, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Protective Park Jisung (NCT), Sad Lee Taeyong, Sick Lee Taeyong, Soft Park Jisung (NCT), Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong &amp; Park Jisung, Lee Taeyong/Park Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Don't cry.'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>8:35 AM</strong>
</p><p>When Jisung woke up that morning,he didn't expect to walk into the living room and see Mark and Doyoung talking to Renjun and Jeno with Haechan sitting nearby.<em>Chenle's</em><em> probably not awake yet.</em>Jisung realized,but he didn't have much time to think about it before a voice cut through his thoughts.</p><p>"-So Taeyong-hyung won't be able to preform with us today?"<em>Taeyong-hyung?What about him?Is he okay?</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>